


convincing smiles

by seraphecda



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Growing Up, High School, M/M, Moving In Together, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphecda/pseuds/seraphecda
Summary: in a world where being evil isn't exactly working out, davide tries his best to ignore kiri.spoiler: it doesn't work.





	convincing smiles

davide lies and cheats and steals, and shido is the easy target he’s always been for lunch money. he’s kinda pathetic really, but he’s the only one actively doing the most to stay relevant to the most evil person in the ring (whether it’s kyoya, ikazuchi, or otherwise).

shido is the kind who, by personal default, would follow davide to the grave if it meant brownie points to all the wrong people. or, in his opinion, the right people.

(he’s always had bad judgment, but that just makes things so much more fun.)

on the other hand, gao and his obnoxiously goody-goody friends on the buddy police force are as sickeningly pure and friendship-y as ever. kiri is still around, following gao everywhere (but less like a puppy this time), and it’s… infuriating.

“i guess we’re attending the same school now,,” kiri says when they all enter high school, and davide continues to ignore every one of his attempts at conversation during lunch period (always sliding into the seat next to him or across from him, never getting the hint that maybe he doesn’t want company).

luckily he’s a third year, so he rarely has to witness kiri and his friends whenever he does actually attend class (always on test days, always with a-grades that confuse literally everyone until they come to the conclusion that he’s cheating as always).

he grits his teeth as he overhears shido and sophie talking about the kiris history grade: 100% on all tests and assignments.

(he’s a cheater too, living all those lives without bothering to hide it.)

:::

graduation is stupid. davide only goes because kiri keeps making it a point of conversation during lunch.

“don’t want to be picked for the graduation fight?”

“so, is it because shido’s valedictorian?”

“you just don’t want to go ‘cause you’ll trip on the stage.”

his pestering bugs him for days and he finds himself stealing a tie and shirt from shido’s closet just to throw on haphazardly and show up in. when he gets to the graduation ceremony, kiri and all of his insufferable friends are there. it’s the worst three hours of his life, especially with shido beside him clearing his throat a hundred times to make sure his voice won’t crack in the middle of his speech. sophie’s on shido’s other side, staring blankly at nothing, but davide can feel her dissatisfaction rolling off her in aggressive waves even two seats away.

what a pain...

then kiri finds him after the awards and the speeches and every other boring thing that happens that shido refuses to let davide sleep through, and gives him a bouquet of flowers.

“congratulations, you looked great up there!”

“you look stupid.”

“i’ll buy you dinner in celebration of you not being a total failure!”

there it is, his bright, cheery, innocent smile. it’s so unbelievably rude and stupid.

“dinner with you can’t be worse than shido.”

(it’s way better.)

:::

university entrance exams happen and davide doesn’t go. they don’t talk about the future, even when kiri finds him at the buddyfight shop over summer break, even when they run into each other at the convenience store when davide’s got shido’s daddy’s credit card tucked in his back pocket.

“my treat,” kiri says at the cash register, and either way davide doesn’t have to pay.

(he vaguely wonders how much kiri’s bank account has accumulated over his years of being an elementary school kid, and decides to find out later.)

“what are you on this end of town for?”

“i was just in the neighbourhood.”

kiri’s a liar.

“what for?” davide repeats, irritated.

kiri smiles and davide finds his will to pry wilting.

“so, school starts back up soon.”

davide grabs the can of iced coffee from kiri’s bag of convenience store groceries on the way out of the shop and pops the tab. “what about it?”

“nothing.”

“whatcha talkin’ about?” kiri’s buddy, stein blade joker, asks. he’s in his tiny form, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk playing with pebbles.

“nothing,” davide answers this time.

kiri follows him around for the rest of the day, talking about even more nothing while stein blade joker makes puns of every response davide comes up with to try and get them both to go away.

:::

shido gets accepted into university.

davide crashes at his dorm and eats all his food and hogs the blanket at night. then he asks about shido’s meal plan and steals his student card to take advantage of the hefty amount of money on that too.

“you’re a student here?”

davide stares, feeling his eye twitch. the lineup for the noodle bar is slow going and the last person he expected to see standing in the line with him was kiri. “the fuck are you doing here?”

“school tour,” kiri says too cheerfully. “thinking about coming here when high school is over.”

“good thing i’m not a student then.”

“why not? you’re smart.”

davide scowls. “so?”

“you could get in, easy. or are you scared you’ll fail?”

annoying. so annoying.

“no.”

“then why not? weren’t you aspiring to be evil? what kind of evil person doesn’t have an education to help inform them of the best ways to execute their dark, sinister plans?”

davide stares at him, nose scrunching up and scowl deepening. “evil people don’t need to play by the book.”

“but they need to know the book to make sure they’re not following it.”

“bitch.”

“sweetie.”

kiri’s bright, cheery smile is back and people are staring now. davide’s just glad stein blade joker isn’t here too to cause even more trouble for him.

“order up for shido--”

davide snatches up the takeout container and leaves before kiri can say anything else.

:::

his phone has been buzzing on and off for an hour.

it’s three in the morning and shido’s sleeping because “I have a quiz tomorrow, can’t I have the bed to myself for  _ one night _ ??” and okay, fine, sure (shido did  _ not _ beat him in a fight, that didn’t happen, no). so davide’s trying to pass out at shido’s messy desk, pens and papers scattered everywhere with notes that probably have to do with whatever that quiz is on.

and his phone won’t. stop.  _ buzzing. _

“ _ what _ ,” he hisses when he finally picks it up, tapping speakerphone because he really doesn’t want to make the effort to pull it up to his ear.

he can hear kiri’s smile, and it’s already irritating. “still freeloading with shido?”

“you know it.”

“i have my own apartment you know.”

“what about it?”

kiri hums over the line cheerily. “got a futon.”

“and?”

“a fridge full of food.”

“kiri.”

“live with me.”

davide stares at the phone, scowl on in full force.

shido rolls over and squeezes his plushie closer. “wow someone who actually wants your freeloading ass around,” he mumbles sleepily.

davide glares at him.

“shut the fuck up,” he says.

“see you tomorrow, babe.”

“i hate you,” davide says, right before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> love u maki <3


End file.
